fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu!: Four Star
is the name given to the commercial promotion for the December 10, 2016, theatrical releases of the ''Aikatsu! epilogue film, the Aikatsu Stars! prologue/flashback film, and a third film that exists as a crossover between the two and serves as the finale to the Starlight era. This film marks the first Idol Cross to be released annually. The catchphrases for the movie are , , , , , ！|Ruminasu, koko ga hontō no fainaru rappu!}}, , . Aikatsu!: The Promised Place follows the events of the final chapter and series cliffhanger, ending at the Starrise Stadium in the series finale of the Aikatsu! TV series. The film is billed as the . After a band of villains failed to attain the Magical Aikatsu Card in the South, they planned to target the eight idols that make up the unit STAR☆ANIS by taking them hostage. The eight were then taken to where the magical card was hidden, which worries Akari and her friends much to what they least expect, leading the six to come to their rescue. After they safely returned to Tokyo, they found out that Seira, Kii, Sora and Maria from Dream Academy as well as Shion, Mikuru, Nono, Lisa, Yū, Miyabi, Kokone, Nina and the rest are trapped on the top of the SkyTree. The villains' leader persuaded Akari to give them the Magical Card in exchange for their lives. In the end of this part, both Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper, as well as Soleil, Tristar and Powapowa-Puririn, saw a poster marking a secret, special live with some new and unknown idols. Story ''TBA Aikatsu Stars!: A Tour of Fate investigates the origins of S4 as briefly shown in the cold opening of the series' first episode, referred to in the series as the "Twinkle Live". The film is described as the . This explain Yume and her friends the truer and wider explanation of how S4 was formed. At the end of this part, it is shown that reigning S4 are going to Starrise Stadium for a surprise fan meeting and make way for a new S4 while suddenly, a mysterious man arrives to tell the man for him to be seeing if he was added on the VIP list. Story ''TBA Idol Cross 2017 is the third and final act of the films, a convergence of the two films that brings together the casts and characters of Aikatsu! and Aikatsu Stars! to gather on the Starrise Stadium. Story ''TBA Epilogue TBA Cast (by Order of Appearance) Aikatsu!: The Promised Place TBA Aikatsu Stars!: A Tour of Fate TBA Theme song * "Stay the Note Alive" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Ryo ** Arrangement: Kōtarō Nakagawa, Ryo ** Artist: Waka, Ruka from STAR☆ANIS, Sena from AIKATSU☆STARS! Continuity And Placement *''Aikatsu!: With this as the "true ending" of the series, this occurs after the events of the final aired episode (for the scene after the ending) and ''Aikatsu! The Targeted Magical Aikatsu Card. *''Aikatsu Stars!: For the most part, this fits easily between episodes 37 and 38 due to the timing of the story (occurring on Christmas) and certain aspects that occur in the movie that affect the series, including S4's arrival at the Starrise Stadium and Hayate Moroboshi spying on the stadium not too long after their arrival. **The beginning of this part shows Yume, Koharu and Laura, as well as Ako and Mahiru, after the events of the ''Aikatsu Stars! movie. *This marks the first appearance of all the members of the Lupin Strushers gang. **Because of this, Joana and Ryū also make their first appearance in the movie. Category:Aikatsu! Episodes Category:Aikatsu Stars! Category:Movie Category:Crossovers Category:KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi Category:Idol Cross